zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
3.12-Wings of Freedom
"Wings of Freedom"' is the twelfth episode of the third season of ''The Familiar of Zero. Louise has a nightmare in which she loses the ability to cast magic. Awakened, she goes into the forest to attempt to cast an explosion. Saito finds Tabitha reading a book, and she began to teach him the words, but Louise interrupts, telling Saito that she can no longer use magic. Tabitha says that she will protect Saito since Louise is unable to do so. In Tristan, Henrietta dispatches the Ostland and Colbert to rendezvous with Saito, carrying a type of cannon (which seems to be a German FlaK 36, and Agnes offers the assistance of the Musketeer Force. Silently, Colbert hopes the weapon will not be needed. Saito, under Tabitha's guidance, learns to read quickly, while Louise broods over her inability to cast magic. Overhearing Tabitha telling Saito that under the influence of Gandalfr, the heart will experience changes, Louise wonders if Saito loves her because of Gandalfr's influence. Just before crossing the border, a Square-class golem, with Sheffield on its shoulder, lands in front of the carriage and blocking off the route into Tristan. Slyphid and Tabitha take to the air, in order to lead Sheffield away. Saito realises her objective is Louise, and tells her to stay back, but she jumps out of the carriage as Malicorn pulls it back. Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha's attacks prove ineffective against the golem, who begins to crush Louise unless she uses her magic. Saito's attacks are easily stopped by Counter, and Louise decides to sacrifice herself for her friends. Saito leaps to attack the golem again, and this time, his attack damages the golem, which releases Louise, and Slyphid saves them in time. Colbert has unloaded the cannon, which Saito examines using his powers. He quickly fires at the golem, but the round is stopped by Counter. Colbert, Kirche, and Maricom unleash their most powerful spells, and manage to stop its advance. Derflinger tells Saito that Dispel needs to be cast onto the shells, and Louise refuses, saying she can't do it. Tabitha then kisses Saito, eliciting feelings of intense jealousy in Louise, causing her Void powers to be activated again. Louise casts Dispel on the ammunition, which successfully pierces the Counter and destroys the golem. On the Ostland, Louise awakens to see Saito, and asks him if she's okay like this. Saito hugs her, and again declares his love for her, saying he does not love her just because he is Gandalfr. Then Louise kisses Saito while claiming that she has to because he's her familiar. Back in Tristan, Louise kneels before the queen, awaiting punishment for defying her. Henrietta awards her the royal mantle, declaring that Louise is now her sister and second successor to the throne, as well as returning Saito his chevalier cloak. She then welcomes Tabitha as Princess Charlotte back to Tristan. The ending credits also show Maricom and Guiche wearing their mantles with their school uniforms, signifying that Henrietta has reinstated their noble status. When Louise tries to explode Saito when she sees Tabitha holding onto Saito, Sylphid grabs Saito and escapes with Tabitha. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page [[3.11-Captive_in_Alhambra|'<< Princess no Rondo - 3-11 Captive in Alhambra']] - [[4.1-Louise_of_the_Holy_Kingdom|'F4-Ep1 Louise of the Holy Kingdom >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Anime Category:Episode Stubs‎